The Death Of Mars(ON HOLD)
by The-Undercover-Writer
Summary: When Albus Severus Potter is arrested for the murder of Jason Clark he is convinced he is set for a life in prison. The entire wizarding world is sure that he did it. His family have all but abandoned him and he's not sure who his friends are. There is only one reason the murderer is around. Love.
1. How it Began

_Unedited_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters except for Jason Clark and a few others.**

**The Playing Game**

**Chapter1- How it Began**

* * *

"You might want to start talking".

Albus Severus was in a vast chamber, his eyes transfixed on the image of a screaming woman. Moon rays crept in through the stained glass window, illuminating Albus's ashen face. Along the dank walls were hundreds of moving pictures, each of them as haunting as the next.

From across the room the Auror watched Albus cautiously. The only thing separating the both of them was the large wooden desk at which they were both seated at.

"Those are all the criminals I've arrested in my time at the Ministry", said the Auror proudly.

Albus's head whipped around, his eyes widening slightly as if being awakened from a dream.

"I...I killed Jason Clark. End of", said Albus quickly.

Albus's eyes darted around the room nervously. He was wringing his hands like a child who had done something naughty and was about to face the consequences.

The Auror raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Listen sonny, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation. You are this close" he moved his thumb a few millimetres away from his fingers "to being arrested for murder. Personally I don't care if you killed him or not, all I want from you is a statement. Do you think you can manage that?"

Albus stared at the Auror. He had a nose which curved like a bird's beak and he had cropped brown hair. He had wide blue eyes which focused entirely on him, analysing his every move as if waiting for him to slip up.

After what seemed an age Albus finally nodded. Perhaps cooperating with the Auror wouldn't be so bad. Maybe there would be a way to save him before it was too late.

"Okay. I'll tell you how it happened".

* * *

**A/N**

**I know that chapter was tiny but I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on.**


	2. Chess

**Chapter 1- Chess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just Jason Clark.**

* * *

The Auror leaned to his side and pulled out a muggle looking tape. Albus raised his eyebrows at the use of muggle technology. Maybe the man was a muggleborn.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill do you, if the tape runs out?" said the Auror snapping Albus out of his daydream.

Albus shook his head.

With a lazy flick of his want a feathery green quill and notepad emerged from thin air and immediately started scribbling down something Albus couldn't see.

Albus opened his mouth, and then closed it. He was like a fish that'd been exposed to the open air for too long only he wasn't in dire need of water, he was holding back. How would the truth affect him? More importantly how would this affect his family? This time tomorrow Albus Severus Potter would be seen as a villain, a cold-hearted monster, a murderer. But maybe there was a way out Albus hoped desperately, after all anything was possible, right?

Albus gulped, the Auror had watched him expectantly and it was only a matter of time before he would know everything that had happened.

"When the war ended, everything was a mess" Albus began. "A big clean-up had been issued Ministry and of course my family was a big part of that. The marks the Death Eaters hadn't faded from everybody's minds. Unlike last time, there were no celebrations. Although the people were glad that the Dark Lord had fallen, many young people had lost their lives and now they had the time to mourn".

Albus paused taking a shaking breath before resuming with his statement.

"Reparations had to be paid to the families who had lost their livelihoods during the war. During this time a young man offered himself as a volunteer to help the Ministry".

"Jason Clark", whispered the Auror.

Albus gave a small nod of his head.

"Go on", urged the Auror.

"My parents broke up. Dad had been desperate to have his own family. He wanted children and a wife. But Mum wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. Dad proposed to her after she'd finished school and she said no. Dad was really heart-broken. I guess with everything that had happened he probably forgot that he was still a kid himself, he had always had the mind of a middle-aged man not an eighteen something year old boy", ended Albus thoughtfully.

"My Dad read a eulogy at my Uncle Fred's funeral. He felt partly responsible for the deaths that had happened. But he's gained something that no matter how hard the Ministry tried they would never win back".

"What was that?" asked the Auror curiously.

Albus gave him a wry smile.

"Trust. He'd gained there trust. He was their beacon of hope once more. The people loved him once again, this time not for who he was and who he resembled but for what he showed them. He was a walking talking sign of love. That was enough to give many people the strength to move on. After all so many had suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters it wasn't really surprising. It wasn't long before my Father was offered a job at the Ministry. But he refused".

"So then… why did he become part of the Ministry? Asked the Auror confused.

"He needed a job. And he also realised that without his help then there would be no chance of moving on from the past. He realised that he needed to be the strong one again. Not for his sake but for everybody else's sake. Friends weren't the only thing that Dad lost. He'd lost that thing… that thing that pushes everybody to move forward. He realised that life was all just a game of chess; one that he'd run into head first without stopping to think and try to outwit the game. So he smiled and laughed and made friends-

That's how he met Jason Clark".

The Auror watched Albus with a keen eye. This young man was certainly intelligent and definitely sly. Sly enough to doge a mountain of questions that the Head of the Department of Mysteries had been tossing at him endlessly for hours before finally giving up out of pure frustration. He'd convinced himself that no amount of wheedling and threatening would get him to speak up. It was extremely important that he had every single detail down.

"So what happened?" said the Auror carefully, keeping his eyes on Albus's face.

Albus sniffed before hissing "She had an affair".


End file.
